


Shadow- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 16. Feedback is always appreciated.





	Shadow- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 16. Feedback is always appreciated.

“You know, Sam is going to be pissed.” You said as you put your bra back on.

“Does it look like I care?” Dean chuckled and kissed you softly. You moaned appreciatively, pulling away when Dean’s phone rang. Dean groaned in protest but you knew you needed to answer it. So, you answered it for him and saw it was Sam calling.

“Hey, Sam.” You said, trying not to sound like you had the best sex of your life.

“Are you guys done?” He asked impatiently.

“We were busy.” That was all you had to say about the matter.

“Seriously? You guys are having sex when I told you to do something for me? What if something happened to me? “Sam asked, offended.

“You’re a big boy. You can handle yourself,” You teased. You pulled the phone away and put it on speakerphone, looking at Dean. “You’re on speakerphone.”

“I can’t believe you two.” Sam scoffed. Dean smirked and gave you a wink before opening the laptop back up.

“Well, maybe I can get some work done now. You’re the one that left us unsupervised.” Dean said, quickly typing and doing quick research.

“Please tell me you found something.” Sam asked. Dean was silent for a moment and then he showed you the computer screen. On it was Meg’s high school picture. She was a normal person.

“There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don’t you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?” Dean teased, turning the laptop his way.

“What about the symbol? Any luck?” Sam sighed.

“Give me a moment.” Dean went back to rapidly typing and concentrating. He was trying to do hard research while rushed so you left him alone.

“I don’t know, Sam. I still don’t like the girl.”

“You don’t like anyone, Y/N.” Sam said with a scoff.

“Why do you and Dean think that I hate everyone? I just have strong gut feelings about certain people. I don’t know why but she seems off.”

“Sam, I got something.” Dean said. You walked back over to Dean and sat next to him. You realized then you were talking to Sam when you were half naked and Dean with only a blanket over his dick.

“It turns out it’s Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It’s a sigil for a Daeva.” Dean said.

“What’s a Daeva?” Sam asked, confused.

“It translates to “demon of darkness”. Zoroastrian demons, and they’re savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls.” Dean said.

“Wow, how did you figure that out?” Sam asked, surprised.

“What do you think? The internet.” Dean said. You laughed a bit and looked at him, kissing his cheek.

“You are too cute.” You said with a smile.

“Guys, can we focus?” Sam huffed out.

“Here’s the thing—these Daevas, they have to be summoned or conjured.” Dean said.

“So, someone is controlling it?” Sam asked. You had a feeling you knew who was.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying. And, from what I gather, it’s pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos.”

“So what do they look like?” You asked Dean so Sam could hear. You didn’t see any pictures on the website he pulled up.

“Well, nobody knows, but nobody’s seen them for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we’ve got a major player in town. Now, why don’t you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?” Dean said, tired of talking about the case.

“Bite me.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“No, bite her. Don’t leave teeth marks, though,” Dean said but Sam hung up before Dean could finish what he was saying.

“You just love to pester him, don’t you?” You said, looking at Dean.

“It’s fun, you should try it sometime. I give you permission.” Dean chucked.

“Dean?” You asked, getting serious.

“What’s wrong?” Dean said, looking into your eyes.

“I’m almost always right about who I think is sketchy and who isn’t. Meg is sending off alarm bells in my head. I can’t shake the feeling that she is the one controlling the Daevas.”

“We gotta warn Sam. I know I tease you about hating everyone but I trust you and I trust when you think someone is shady.” Dean said, putting his clothes. You got dressed, ready to get Sam.

* * *

There was no need for you to get Sam because when you were almost ready, Sam barged into the motel room.

“Dude, I gotta talk to you.” They said at the same time.

“Sam, what did you find out?” You asked, deciding who should speak first.

“Meg is the one controlling the Daevas. Looks like she was using a black altar to control the thing. She was talking into a bowl and everything. You should have seen it. It was weird.” Sam explained.

“So, Sammy’s got a thing for the bad girl.” Dean teased but this was a serious matter.

“What’s the deal with the bowl?” You asked.

“She was talking into it. The way witches used to use crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone.” Sam said.

“With who? The Daevas?”

“No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who’s giving her orders. Someone who’s coming to that warehouse.” Sam said.

“You’ll never guess what we found out.” You said, pointing to the files you got. Dean nodded and grabbed them, excited to show his brother.

“These are the complete records of the two victims. We missed something the first time.” You said, looking at Dean.

“The first victim, the old man, he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn’t born here. Look where he was born.” Dean said, pointing to the city.

“Lawrence, Kansas.” Sam read.

“Meredith, second victim. It turns out she was adopted and guess where she’s from.”

“Lawrence, Kansas.” You said for Sam who looked shocked.

“Holy shit, it’s where the demon killed Mom. That’s where everything started. So, you think Meg’s tied up with the demon?” Sam said, looking at his brother.

“It’s where my mom was killed too. I don’t know how but I think because my mom knew John, our families are tied together, somehow.”

“I think it’s a definite possibility.” Dean said.

“But I don’t understand. What’s the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?” Sam wondered. That was a good question.

“Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation.” You said, thinking it was a god idea.

“No, we can’t. We shouldn’t tip her off. We’ve gotta stake out that warehouse. We’ve gotta see who, or what, is showing up to meet her.” Sam said, taking the better option.

“I’ll tell you one thing. I don’t think we should do this alone.” Dean said, getting up and grabbing his cell phone. You knew who he was calling but got up to help Sam. You and Sam were getting weapons to have just in case for anything.

“I’m sorry about Meg.” You said, putting weapons into a bag.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, confused.

“Well, you seemed to really like her. I thought this might be your chance to be happy with someone after Jess. I guess I’m sorry.” You said, looking at him.

“She’ll come. I don’t know when but she will. Meg wasn’t it.” Sam said, taking one bag. You heaved the other on your shoulder and closed Dean’s trunk. You practically dumped everything from Dean’s trunk to the bags.

You two walked back to the motel room and saw Dean hanging up the phone.

“Voicemail?” You asked Dean who nodded. Dean turned around as you and Sam put the bags on the beds.

“Jesus, what’d you get?” Dean said, gesturing to the bags.

“We ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that we could think of and exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I’m not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything.” You handed Sam and Dean their guns and you got to work filling them up, checking to see if everything was okay.

“God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?” Sam said after a few moments of silence.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, all right?” Dean was always the practical one while Sam was the dreamer. You were both but you knew when reality was reality.

“I know. I’m just saying, what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I’d sleep for a month. Go back to school and be a person again.” Sam said with a smile on his face.

“You want to go back to school?” Dean said, the air in the room changed drastically. You stopped working and stared at Sam.

“Yeah, once we’re done hunting the thing.” Sam said, apparently not noticing the change.

“You want to leave?” You asked in a small voice.

“Why, is there something wrong with that?” Sam asked, turning around.

“No. No, it’s, uh, great. Good for you.” Dean said with a tight smile.

“I mean, what are you gonna do when it’s all over?”

“It’s never gonna be over. There’s gonna be others. There’s always gonna be something to hunt.” Dean said.

“How can you back to school knowing there are monsters out there, killing people? Once I entered this life, it changed me. I can’t go back to normalcy. Well, to me, this is normal. This is what we do. “You said to Sam.

“But there’s got to be something that you want for yourself,” Sam started to say.

“Yeah, I don’t want you to leave the second this thing’s over, Sam.” Dean said, cutting him off. You bit your lip at Dean who walked over to the dresser. He was hiding his feelings because that he what he did.  

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Sam asked.

“Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?” Dean said, turning back around.

“Because Dad was in trouble. Because you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom.” Sam said like it was obvious.

“Yes, that, but it’s more than that, man,” Dean said, turning back to the dresser to hide his features. You walked over to him but he looked away from you. “You and me, Y/N, and Dad… I mean, I want us… I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again.”

“We missed you, Sam. It’s not the same without you.” You added to Dean’s thought.

“Dean, we are a family. I’d do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before.” Sam said to both of you. You looked at Dean to see a heartbroken face. You got tears, hating the way he looks.

“Could be.” Dean said softly. You let a tear fall and looked at Sam.

“I don’t want them to be. I’m not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you’re gonna have to let me go my own way.” Dean looked at his brother and he sighed.

“You have me.” You whispered to Dean. He gave you a tiny smile and walked out of the room, grabbing one of the bags. You sighed and grabbed the other one, following Dean out to the car.


End file.
